Kultur in der DDR
Die Kultur in der DDR, d. h. Kunst, Alltagskultur, öffentliche „ Breitenkultur“, Sport, Erziehung, Umgangsformen, Rituale, "Alltagsknigge", Sprache, Mode, Bildung etc. unterlag im Laufe der 40-jährigen Entwicklung der DDR einigen Veränderungen, jedoch gab es auch im Folgenden geschilderte relativ stabile Konstanten. Trotzdem war die DDR eine Diktatur. Das Ziel der politischen Parteien in der DDR war es, allen DDR-Bürgern unabhängig von Herkunft und Weltanschauung Zugang zum kulturellen und gesellschaftlichen Leben zu ermöglichen und die Kinder und Jugendlichen zu allseitig gebildeten humanistisch und internationalistisch orientierten friedliebenden „sozialistischen Persönlichkeiten“ zu erziehen. Diesem Ziel waren die politischen und ökonomischen und auch die kulturellen Aktivitäten gewidmet, ähnlich wie in der UdSSR und anderen sozialistischen Staaten, wobei das Kulturleben in der UdSSR und die Arbeiterkultur der Vorkriegszeit in vielen Bereichen als Vorbild dienten. Da in allen Bereichen der Gesellschaft Ausbeutung und Profitstreben beendet werden sollten, wurde auch einr Non-Profit-Kultur angestrebt, was dadurch gleichzeitig den Zugang für alle Schichten und Klassen des Staates erleichterte. Die Einwohner der DDR hatten ein großes und vielfältiges kulturelles Angebot und nahmen - nicht zuletzt aufgrund der sehr geringen Preise für kulturelle Veranstaltungen und Leistungen - sehr rege am kulturellen Leben teil. Insbesondere das Angebot für Jugendliche war attraktiv und umfangreich, z. B. Jugendklubs, Diskotheken, außerschulische Veranstaltungen, Volkshochschulen, Arbeitsgemeinschaften, Sportgruppen, GST-Organisationen, wo die Teilnahme zumeist kostenlos oder sehr preiswert war. Das vom Staat geförderte öffentliche Kulturleben war vorwiegend vom Kulturbund der DDR (KB), der Urania, dem PEN der DDR, der Akademie der Künste der DDR, dem Journalistenverband der DDR, der Akademie der Künste der DDR, der Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR, von der FDJ, der Pionierorganisation, der GST, von den Parteien, Organisationen und Betrieben der DDR, von den Kindergärten, Schulen und Universitäten organisiert. Für eine selbständige Existenz als Künstler war eine Mitgliedschaft in einem der Berufsverbände erforderlich, wie z. B. Verband Bildender Künstler (VBK), Schriftstellerverband der DDR u.a., die Aufnahme erfolgte durch Beschluss der Mitgliederversammlung und konnte sich lange hinziehen bzw. auch verweigert werden. Existenzsichernd für viele Künstler waren die Auftragswerke durch gesellschaftliche Auftraggeber, das heißt Betriebe und Organisationen, so hatten einige Großbetriebe eigene Sammlungen Sozialistischer Kunst, z.B. Kunstsammlung der Leuna-Werke. Vom Kulturbund beispielsweise wurden zahlreiche Arbeitsgruppen, Zirkel und Vereine gefördert, wie für Philatelie, Ornithologie, Mineralogie, Ur-und Frühgeschichte (Archäologie), Heimatforschung, Schach, Numismatik, Kunst, Naturschutz, Esperanto. Verbilligte Reisen für Jugendliche wurden vom Staat durch die Jugendtourist-Reisebüros und Jugendherbergen ermöglicht. Reisen für die übrige Bevölkerung wurden vom FDGB preiswert angeboten, aufgrund der begrenzten Bettenzahl in der Praxis für Normalbürger nur alle drei Jahre. Viele staatliche Betriebe, Schulen und Kombinate finanzierten Ferienlager für die Kinder der Beschäftigten bzw. für die Schüler, in denen diese fast kostenlose Ferien verbringen konnten. Dafür hatte jeder Betrieb einen Kultur- und Sozialfonds vorzuhalten. In der DDR gab es zuletzt 18.118 Bibliotheken, 2924 Theater, 719 Museen, 190 Musikschulen, 848 Klubhäuser, 594 FDJ-Jugendklubs, 56.000 ehrenamtliche geleitete Klubs, Jugendklubs und Klubs der Werktätigen. Eine Besonderheit in der DDR waren die - zum Teil auch in anderen sozialistischen Staaten vorhandenen - Kulturhäuser und Pionierhäuser, Spartakiaden, Arbeiterfestspiele, sowie die Alltagskultur in Form von Jugendweihe mit den Jugendstunden, den Spezifika und dem Verhaltenskodex der Jungpioniere, Thälmannpioniere und FDJler, sowie andere besondere Verhaltensweisen, Begriffe, Formen, Rituale und Regeln wie Brigaden, Subbotnik, Altpapier-Sammeln, gesellschaftlich erwünschte Demonstrationen (am 1. Mai, 7. Oktober etc.), Spartakiaden, Olympiaden (in Mathematik, Chemie, Biologie, Geschichte etc.), Ferienlager, Ernteeinsätze, Wandzeitungen, FDJ-Lehrjahr, Fahnenappell und Vormilitärische Ausbildung (Wehrlager, Wehrerziehung) in der Schule und GST, Betriebs-Patenschaften (Patenbrigade, Patenklasse), Pioniernachmittage, Erziehung zum Internationalismus und zum Einsatz für Frieden, Völkerfreundschaft und Deutsch-Sowjetische Freundschaft (DSF), zur antiimperialistische Solidarität, derSozialistische Wettbewerb (Straße der Besten), die staatlich garantierte Bereitstellung von Lehrstellen, Wohnungen und Arbeitsplätzen für jeden, Solibasare, die obligatorischen Schulfächer Staatsbürgerkunde, Produktive Arbeit (PA), Einführung in die sozialistische Produktion (ESP) und Russisch, die marxistisch-leninistische Geschichts- und Gesellschaftstheorie, Plan und Planerfüllung, Denkmäler und Benennung von vielen Strassen, Schulen, Kulturhäusern, Klubs, LPGs, VEBs, Auszeichnungen etc. von bzw. nach Arbeiterpersönlichkeiten, Arbeiterhelden oder fortschrittlichen Personen. Daneben organisierten auch verschiedene Kirchen Angebote wie Religionsunterricht, Gottesdienste, Kirchentage, Wallfahrten, Jugendtreffen etc. dabei war zumindest in der Anfangszeit der DDR bis in die 1960er Jahre eine stark kirchenfeindliche Einstellung des Staates zu beobachten, der z.B. massiv gegen die Junge Gemeinde vorging. Diese Sanktionen konnten bis zu Schulverweisen, Zwangsexmatrikulationen und Verweigerung weiterführender Schulen und damit Verwehrung von Studienmöglichkeiten führen. Die meisten Kirchen waren in der DDR nicht verboten und konnten mittels eigener Kirchenverlage kirchliche, theologische und religiöse Bücher und Zeitschriften herausgeben und verkaufen. Bis 1990 zunehmend gab es auch oppositionelle, teils geduldete, teils illegale Gruppen im politisch-kulturellen Leben, wie z. B. die Umweltbibliothek, Neues Forum, Vereinigte Linke, Zentraler Runder Tisch, Autonome Aktion Prenzlauer Berg, Bund der Antifaschisten Prenzlauer Berg, Grüne Liga. Diese Gruppen standen unter intensiver Beobachtung durch die Staatssicherheit mit dem Ziel ihrer Zerschlagung. Ausgebildete Künstler, Maler, Schauspieler, Musiker, Wissenschaftler, Architekten, Kunst- und Kulturwissenschaftler, Museumsmitarbeiter und Kulturschaffende erhielten in der DDR ein gesichertes staatlich finanziertes Einkommen. Die öffentlich geförderte Kunst in der DDR war dem recht dehnbaren Prinzip des sozialistischen Realismus verpflichtet, jedoch wurde auch kirchliche Kunst, abstrakte Kunst und andere Kunstrichtungen geschaffen, jedoch weniger stark gefördert und verbreitet. Bücher, Schulbücher und Kinderbücher, Zeitungen und Zeitschriften wurden vom Staat zu sehr geringen Preisen bereitgestellt. Die Buchausleihe in Bibliotheken war kostenlos. Obwohl auch Kinderbücher sehr preiswert waren, erzielte der Kinderbuchverlag der DDR beispielsweise im Jahr 1989 einen Gewinn von 10,12 Millionen Mark und erhielt wie fast alle DDR-Verlage keine staatlichen Subventionen. Die Kehrseite dieser preiswert bereit gestellten Medien war ihre Knappheit, so dass vieles nur als Bückware erhältlich war. Es gab in der DDR zwei Fernsehsender und mehrere Radiosender. Der Besuch von Kindergärten, Schulen und Universitäten sowie viele schulische und außerschulische kulturelle Freizeitaktiviäten waren kostenlos, alle Studenten von Universitäten und Fachschulen erhielten Stipendien, einen Wohnheimplatz und einen staatliche garantierten Arbeitsplatz. Üblich war die Delegierung durch einen Betrieb zum Studium. Da gemäß einer Zentralplanwirtschaft nur nach Bedarf ausgebildet wurde, war eine Studienfach- und Arbeitsplatzwahl stark eingeschränkt, dies galt insbesondere für politisch missliebige Kreise. Sehenswürdigkeiten, die in der DDR entstanden *Berliner Fernsehturm *Palast der Republik, Staatsratsgebäude, Friedrichstadtpalast *Bauernkriegspanorama in Bad Frankenhausen *Sport- und Erholungszentrum in Berlin (SEZ) *Meeresmuseum mit Meeresaquarium in Stralsund *Tierpark Berlin *Sowjetisches Ehrenmal an verschiedenen Orten *Kulturpark im Plänterwald *Alexanderplatz mit Weltzeituhr und Neptunbrunnen und DDR-Prachtstrasse Karl-Marx-Allee in Berlin *Nationale Mahn- und Gedenkstätten in Buchenwald, Sachsenhausen, Ravensbrück *Hochhaus der Deutsche Hochschule für Körperkultur und Sport (DHfK), Zentralstadion, Schwimmstadion, Sportmuseum in Leipzig *Verkehrsmuseum, Centrum-Warenhaus, Rudolf-Harbig-Stadion, Kulturpalast und fast vollständig von der DDR rekonstruierte Semperoper + Zwinger in Dresden *Karl-Marx-Monument ("Nischel"), Tierpark und Fernsehturm in Chemnitz *Störtebeker-Festspiele *Schifffahrtmuseum, Teepott (Mehrzweckhalle) Warnemünde, Fernmeldeturm und Kunsthalle in Rostock *Hyparschale in Magdeburg *Ernst Barlach-Gedenkstätte bei Schwerin *Bleilochtalsperre und Rappbodetalsperre *Hochhaus der Wissenschaftler in Jena *Fahrzeugmuseum, Kongress-Zentrum, Centrum-Warenhaus und Philharmonie in Suhl *Architektur wie das Außenministerium der DDR, das Haus des Lehrers und großflächige Mosaiken, Fresken und Bilder auf vielen Wohn- und Zweckbauten *DDR-Kunst im Stil des sozialistischen Realismus (Willi Sitte, Werner Tübke, Wolfgang Mattheuer, Bernhard Heisig etc.) *verschiedenartige Neubauten, Denkmäler und Museen der DDR *Plattenbauten der DDR *Kunstarchiv mit DDR-Auftragskunst in Beeskow *"Flächendenkmal Wohnstadt des Hüttenwerks" und Zwillingsschachtschleuse in Eisenhüttenstadt *im Blaubuch verzeichnete Sehenswürdigkeiten, siehe http://www.lilienthal-museum.de/olma/blau.htm *Gleimhaus Halberstadt *LessingMuseum Kamenz *Robert-Schumann-Haus Zwickau *Theodor-Fontane-Archiv Potsdam *Kurt-Weill-Zentrum Dessau *Winckelmann-Museum Stendal *Otto-Lilienthal-Museum Anklam *Kurt-Tucholsky-Museum Rheinsberg *Rochow-Museum Reckahn *Ernst-Barlach-Museen Güstrow *Kleist-Museum Frankfurt(Oder) *Bachhaus Eisenach *Mendelssohn-Haus Leipzig *Lyonel-Feininger-Galerie Quedlinburg *Gerhart-Hauptmann-Museum *Heinrich-Schliemann-Museum Ankershagen *Novalis-Museum Schloss Oberwiederstedt *Forschungs- und Gedenkstätte Heinrich-Schütz-Haus Bad Köstritz *Hans-Fallada-Haus Carwitz *Heinrich Scliemann-Museum Ankershagen *Karbe-Wagner-Archiv Neustrelitz *sozialistische und antifaschistische Gedenkstätten in der Site http://www.sozialistische-gedenkstaetten.de/ *Clara Zetkin Haus Birkenwerder *Brandenburgische Kunstsammlungen Cottbus *Museum Junge Kunst Frankfurt (Oder) *Waldfriedhof Halbe *Kunstarchiv Beeskow *Gedenkstätte Ruhlsdorf bei Grossbeeren *Antifaschistische Mahn- und Gedenkstätte in Lieberose *Die Karl-Liebknecht- Gedenkstätte in der Justizvollzugsanstalt Luckau *Gedenkstätte / Museum Seelower Höhen in Seelow *Kriegsgefangenenlager 1939-45 in Mühlberg/Elbe *ehemaliges Zuchthaus Brandenburg - Görden in Brandenburg an der Havel *Schloss Cecilienhof in Potsdam (Ort des Potsdamer Abkommens *Geschichtspark Falkensee *Museum des Todesmarsches im Wald von Below *Landesarchiv Brandenburg (gegr. 1949, 1951-1965 und wieder ab 1991 Brandenburgisches Landeshauptarchiv; 1965 bis 1991 Staatsarchiv Potsdam) *Brecht-Weigel-Haus in Buckow *Gedenkstätte Erwin Strittmatter - Der Laden - Bohsdorf *Friedrich-Ludwig-Jahn-Gedenkstätte, Lanz *Friedrich-Wolf-Gedenkstätte Lehnitz *Filmmuseum Potsdam im Marstall am Lustgarten *weitere Museen im heutigen Bundesland Brandenburg auf http://kulturportal.maerkischeallgemeine.de/cms/ziel/71599/DE/ *Kulturhaus in Mestlin und Musterdorf Mestlin *Sowjetisches Memorial und Antifa-Mahnmal in Löcknitz *Slawendorf in Neustrelitz *Museen in Mecklenburg siehe http://kupo.mvweb.de/index.phtml?show-89&Instanz=106&SpecialTop=1 nicht mehr vorhandene Sehenswürdigkeiten *Pionierpalast "Ernst Thälmann" und Pionierrepublik in Berlin (umgestaltet und in Teilen noch vorhanden) *Lenindenkmal auf dem ehemaligen Leninplatz in Berlin *Fassade des Centrum-Warenhauses in Berlin-Mitte am Alexanderplatz, seit 2004 entfernt *Der Spezialbau Mehrzweckgaststätte "Ahornblatt" in Berlin-Mitte, Fischerinsel *Aussenministerium gegenüber des PdR *Palast der Republik, Abriss ab 2006 *Werner-Seelenbinder-Halle in Berlin Vorgeschichte Kulturpolitische Ereignisse in der SBZ 1945 * 12. Mai mit dem Beschluss Nr. 64 des Kriegsrates der 1. Belorussischen Front sollen im Rahmen der Wiederherstellung kommunaler Einrichtungen auch Kinos und Theater wieder instand gesetzt werden. * 13. Mai: Erste Radiosendung des Rundfunks in Berlin. Die Verantwortung für die Anfänge der Rundfunkarbeit wird an Fritz Erpenneck, Otto Fischer, Matthäus Klein, Hans Mahle, Artur Mannbar und Erwin Willke übertragen. Am gleichen Tage findet das erste Kammerkomzert nach dem Kriege in Berlin statt. * 15. Mai: Als erste Zeitung erscheint die Tägliche Rundschau, die von der SMAD herausgegeben wurde * 18. Mai: Erstes großes öffentliches Rundfunkkonzert im Funkahaus Masurenallee mit der IX. Sinfonie von Ludwig van Beethoven * 21. Mai: Die erste Nummer der "Berliner Zeitung" erscheint, von der Roten Armee herausgegeben. Am 20. Juni wird die Herausgabe der Zeitung dem Magristrat von Berlin übertragen * 29. Mai: Das Mecklenburgische Staatstheater Schwerin wiedereröffnet * 8. Juni: Erstes Konzert von Mitgliedern der Dresdner Philharmonie in Dresde-Strehlen unter der Leitung von Gerhart Wiesenhütter wurden Werke von Ludwig van Beethoven und Wolfgang Amadeus Miozart aufgeführt * 30. Juni Wiedereröffung der 1925 gegründeten Palucca Schule Dresden, die ab 1. April verstaatlicht wurde und ab 11. Oktober 1951 in Palucca Schule Dresden, Fachschule für künstlerischen Tanz umbenannt wurde * 3. Juli: Grundungsversammlung des Kulturbundes zur "demokratischen Erneuerung Deutschlands" in Berlin. Es sprachen: Bernhard Kellermann, Prof. Dr. Walter Schirmer, Paul Wegener, Pfarrer Lic. Otto Dilschneider, Prof. Dr. Max Vasmer, Johannes R. Becher. Auf der Versammlung wurde ein Manifest, Leitsätze und eine Satzung angenommen * 7. Juli: Als Zentralorgan der SPD erscheint die Zeitschrift "Das Volk" * 16. Juli: Richtlinien der Landesverwaltung Mecklenburg-Vorpommern zum Aufbau von Kultur- und Volksbildungsämtern in den Stadt- und Kreisverwaltungen * 24. Juli: Ehrung von Käthe Kollwitz. Eine Verordnung des Landesverwaltung Sachsen sieht eine Bildung einer Käthe-Kollwirtz-Stiftung vor. Das Arbeitszimmer der Künstlerin wurde in das Käthe-Kollwitz-Museum in Moritzburg umgewandelt * 30. Juli: Gründung des Verlages "Neuer Weg" der KPD, aus dem am 18. Juni 1946 durch Vereinigung mit dem Vorwärts-Verlag der SPD der Dietz Verlag Berlin hervorging * 8. August: Konstituierung des Präsidialrates des Kulturbundes. Präsident wird Johannes R. Becher, Vizepräsident Berhard Kellermann und Carl Hofer. Mitglieder des Präsidialrates waren Prof. Bernhard Bennedik, Pfarrer Lic. Otto Dilschneider, Jürgen Fehling, Prof. Dr. Robert Holztmann, Herbert Jhering, Karlheinz Martin, Prof. Dr. Walter Schirmer, Renée Sintenis, Prof. Dr. Max Vasmer, Paul Wegener, Eduard von Winterstein. Als Generalsekretär wurde Heinz Willmann eingesetzt * 10. August: Beginn der Opernspielzeit der Staatsoper Dresden mit "Figaros Hochzeit" von Mozart. Die musikalische Leitung hatte Joseph Keilberth * 12. August: Erstes gemeinsames Konzert der sorbischen Chöre mit dem Chor einer Einheit der Roten Armee in Bautzen * 17. August: Eröffnung des Berliner Friedrichstadtpalastes als Varietétheater, das am 1. September als Großvarieté "Friedrichstadtpalast" wiedereröffnet wurde * 18. August: Gründung des Aufbau-Verlages in Berlin mit dem Mitbegründer Johannes R. Becher * 28. August: Wiedereröffnung des Goethe-Nationalmuseums in Weimar. Der Verlag Das Neue Berlin erhielt die Lizenzurkunde der SMAD * 7. September: Neueröffnung des Deutschen Theaters in Berlin mit Lessings Stück Nathan der Weise. Die Hauptrolle spielte Paul Wegener. Weitere Darsteller waren Gerda Müller, Arbert Wuscher und Eduard von Winterstein. Die Regie führte Fritz Wilsten * 8. September: Erste Aufführung der Deutschen Staatsoper Berlin im Hause des ehemaligen Admiralpalasts mit dem Stück von Gluck Orpheus und Eurydike * 12. September: Zur Leitung von Schulen, Kinderheimen und -gärten sowie Lehranstalten des Kunstschaffens und der Museen, der Theater, Kinos und sonstigen Vorstellungen im wissenschaftlichen und kulturellen Bereich wird die Zentralverwaltung für Volksbildung eingerichtet. Zum Direktor wurde Paul Wandel berufen * 15. September: Inbetriebnahme des Leipziger Rundfunksenders * 16. September: Die SMAD ordnet die Wiedereinrichtung der Deutschen Bücherei in Leipzig an * 16. September: Die SMAD befahl die Tilgung der NS-Literatur * 25. September: Befehl der SMAD zur Wiedereinrichtung und Tätigkeit von Kunsteinrichtungen * 28. September: Eröffnung des Operettentheaters " Metropol" im ehemaligen Lichtspieltheater Colosseum in Berlina * September: Die Monatszeitschrift " Aufbau" des Kulturbundes erscheint. Chefredakteur war Klaus Gysi * 1. Oktober: Entsprechend einer Anordnung der SMAD vom 13. September wird der Schulunterricht in der SBZ wieder aufgenommen * 1. Oktober: Gründung vom Henschelverlag Kunst und Gesellschaft in Berlin als Bühnenverlag. Am 1. Juli 1946 wurde er durch einen Buchverlag erweitert, der hauptsächlich Literatur über Theater, Film und bildende Kunst veröffentlichte * 2. Oktober: Mit dem Befehl Nr. 85 der SMAD erfolgt eine Erfassung der Museumswerte sowie zur Wiedereröffnung der Tätigkeiten der Museen * 12. Oktober: Grundung des Verlages Volk und Wissen in Berlin als zentraler Schulbuchverlag * 15. Oktober: Die Friedrich-Schiller-Universität Jena nimmt als erste deutsche Hochschule ihre Lehrtätigleit wieder auf * Oktober-November: Käthe-Kollwitz-Gedächtnisausstellung in Berlin. Ernst Barlach Ausstellung in Rostock * 5. November: Gründung der ersten Volksbuchhandlungen * 11. November bis 30. November: Erste Ausstellung der Künstlergruppe "der ruf" in Dresden mit dem Organisator Edmund Kesting * 24. November: Als erste deutsche wissenschaftliche Bibliothek gab die Deutsche Bücherei in Leipzig die Benutzung frei * 11. Dezember: Premiere der Tragädie "Hamlet" von William Shakespeare im Deutschen Theater Berlin unter der Regie von Gustav von Wangenheim mit dem Hauptdarsteller Horst Caspar * 15. Dezember bis 15. Januar 1946: "Freie Künstler. Ausstellung Nr. 1" wurde in Dresden gezeigt. 200 Gemälde, Grafiken und Plastiken wurden vorgestellt. Zu den Ausstellern gehörten u.a. Erich Fraaß, Bernhard Kretzschmar, Wilhelm Lachnit, Reinhold Langer, Wilhelm Rudolph und Paul Wilhelm * 24. Dezember: Die satirische Zeitschrift "Ulenspiegel" erscheint. Sie wurde bis 1950 unter Herbert Sandberg und Günther Weisenborn herausgegeben * Dezember 1945 bis Januar 1946: Ausstellung bildener Künstler in Berlin Kulturpolitische Ereignisse in der SBZ 1946 * 17. Januar bis 18. Januar: Tagung der Theaterfachleute von Sachsen in Dresden, wobei Herbert Gute über die Aufgaben des Theaters ein Referat hielt * 20. Januar bis 25. Februar: Die Universitäten in Berlin (20. Januar), Universität Halle-Wittenberg (1. Februar), Leipzig (5. Februar), Greifswald (15. Februar) und Rostock (25. Februar) sowie die Bergakademie Freiberg (8. Februar) nahmen ihre Lehrtätigkeiten wieder auf * 21. Januar: Der Verlag Die Wirtschaft nahm seine Tätigkeit auf * 22. Januar: Die Ausbildung an der Fachschule für Bibliothekare in Berlin begann mit dem ersten Kurzlehrgang * 23. Januar: Befehl der SMAD über die Eröffnung und Tätigkeit von Volkshochschulen * 28. Januar: Verband der Deutschen Presse als eine dem FDGB angeschlossene Organisation gegründet * 1. Februar: Die Satzung für Volksbüchereien wurde festgelegt * 12. Februar: Eine Verordnung der Landesverwaltung Sachsen zur Errichtung von Vorbereitungskursen für das Studium an den Hochschulen * 18. Februar: In die Filmtheater kam die erste Ausgabe der Wochenschau Der Augenzeuge * 9. März: Wiedereröffnung des Deutsche Hygiene-Museums in Dresden * 5. Mai: Mitteldeutscher Verlag in Halle (Saale) wurde gegründet * 8. Mai bis 12. Mai: Leipziger Friedensmesse, in deren Rahmen die erste Leipziger Buchmesse stattfand * 10. Mai: "Tag des freien Buches" in Erinnerung an die Bücherverbrennung vom 10. Mai 1933 * 13. Mai: Der Alliierte Kontrollrat ordnete die Einziehung von Literatur und Werken nationalsozialistischen und militaristischen Charakters an * 17. Mai: Die Deutsche Film AG (DEFA) wurde in Potsdam-Babelsberg gegründet * 19. Mai bis 30. Juni: Erste größere Kunstausstellung nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg in Berlin im Zeughaus Unter den Linden von der Deutschen Verwaltung für Volksbildung veranstaltet * 25. Mai: Staatliche Hochschule für Musik in Weimar eröffnet (seit 22. Oktober 1956 Hochschule für Musik "Franz Liszt" Weimar) * 29. Mai: Erstaufführung des Stückes "Stürmischer Lebensabend" von Leonid Rachmanow am Deutschen Theater Berlin. Die Regie führte Gustav von Wangenheim. Die Hauptdarsteller waren Gustaf Gründgens, Angelika Hurwicz, Gerda Müller und Paul Wegener * 31. Mai: Bekanntmachung der Landesverwaltung Sachsen bezüglich der Aufhebung der Lesegebühren in den Volksbüchereien * 9. Juni: Wiedereröffnung des Schumann-Museums im Städtischen Museum Zwickau. Als Gast der Eröffnungsfeierlichkeiten war das Staatliche Beethoven-Streichquartet aus Moskau anwesend * 14. Juni: Gründung des Leipziger Kommissions- und Großbuchhandels, aus dem der sozialistische Großbuchhandel der DDR sich entwickelte * 18. Juni: Befehl Nr. 177 der SMAD zur Rückführung der Museumswerte und Wiedereröffnung der Museen * 23. Juni bis 31. August: 1. Ausstellung von Kunst aus dem Erzgebirge in Freiberg, die bis 1950 jährlich stattfand * Juni: Die Zeitschrift Die Weltbühne erscheint wieder zuerst halbmonatlich, ab 1948 wöchentlich * 1. Juli: Befehl der SMAD zur Wiedereröffnung der Deutschen Akademie der Wissenschaften zu Berlin, deren Tätigkeit am 1. August begann; der Verlag Technik und der Verlag für die Frau wurde gegründet * 6. Juli: Eröffnung des Zentralmuseums des Landes Sachsen. Im Schloss Pillnitz wurden Bestände der Dresdner Galerie Neue Meister und der deutschen Abteilung der Gemäldegalerie Alte Meister gezeigt * 7. Juli: Die kulturpolitische Wochenzeitung " Sonntag" wurde vom Kulturbund herausgegeben * 12. Juli: Wiedereröffnung des Märkischen Museums als erstes Berliner Museum * Juli: Die Monatszeitschrift "Theater der Zeit" erschien * 1. August: Die Deutsche Akademie der Wissenschaften (AdW) zu Berlin nahm ihre Tätigkeit wieder auf; der erste Sommerkurs der Palucca-Schule Dresden begann * 6. August: Der Börsenverein der Deutschen Buchhändler zu Leipzig nahm aufgrund einer Lizenz der SMAD vom 21. Juni seine Tätigkeit mit dem ersten Vorsteher Ernst Reclam wieder auf * 15. August: Die Bildung der Generalintendanz der Rundfunksender in der SBZ. Zum Generalintendanten wurde Hans Mahle berufen * 15. August bis 17. August: 1. Pädagogischer Kongress in Berlin * 25. August: Das 1834] in Leipzig gegründete "Börsenblatt für den Deutsche Buchhandel" erschien wieder * 25. August bis 31. Oktober: I. Allgemeine Deutsche Kunstausstellung in Dresden. Erstmals nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg werden etwa 600 Kunstwerke von 250 Künstlern aus Deutschland ausgestellt. 74.000 Besucher sahen die Ausstellung * 26. August: Der Klub der Intelligenz in Berlin wurde eröffnet * 30. August: Runderlaß der Provinzialverwaltung der Mark Brandenburg zum Schutz von Kultur- und Kunstgut bei beschlagnahmten und sequestierten Eigentum * August - September: Leipziger Kunstausstellung im Naturkundemuseum Leipzig * 1. September: Wiedereröffnung der Weimarer Hochschule für Baukunst und Bildende Kunst mit dem Direktor Hermann Henselmann * 1. Oktober: Wiedereröffnung der Deutschen Staatsbibliothek in Berlin; Wiedereröffnung der Technischen Hochschule Dresden; Wiedereröffnung der Hochschule für Musik in Leipzig (seit 4. November 1968 Hochschule für Musik "Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy" Leipzig) * 4. Oktober: Eröffnung der wiederaufgebauten Kammerspiele des Deutschen Theaters in Berlin mit dem Stück "Kapitän Brassbouds Bekehrung" von George Bernhard Shaw unter der Regie von Gustaf Gründgens und der Hauptdarstellerin Käthe Dorsch * 4. Oktober bis 6. Oktober: Erste Tagung der Bibliothekare in Berlin * 10. Oktober: Gründung des Allgemeinen Deutschen Nachrichtendienstes GmbH (ADN), der am 2. April 1953 durch eine Regierungsverordnung zum Staatlichen Nachrichtenbüro der DDR umgebildet wurde * 15. Oktober: Erster DEFA-Film "Die Mörder sind unter uns" wurde aufgeführt. Die Regie führte Wolfgang Staudte; Hauptdarsteller waren Ernst Wilhelm Borchert, Hildegard Knef und Arno Paulsen * 26. Oktober bis 31. Oktober: Sächsischer Künstlerkongress in Dresden im Anschluss an die I. Deutsche Kuntsausstellung. Vorträge zur Entwicklung des neuen Kunstentwicklung hielten Alexander Dymschiz, Ilja Fradkin, Hans Grundig, Herbert Gute und Sergej Tjulpanow * 27. Oktober bis 24. November: Ausstellung Berlin Künstler in Potsdam * Oktober: Erste nach 1945 veranstaltete Ausstellung von Künstlern aus dem Ausland in Berlin. Gezeigt wurden Werke der französischen Malerei des Impressionismus bis zur Gegenwart * 9. November: Theater der Jungen Welt in Leipzig eröffnet als erstes für die Schuljugend spielendes Theater in Deutschland; Wiedereröffnung des Lehrbetriebes an der Kunstschule Burg Giebichstein - Werkstätten der Stadt Halle * 10. November: Eröffnung des wiederaufgebauten Schillerhauses in Weimar * November: Gastspiel des sowjetischen Staatschores unter der Leitung von Alexander Sweschnikow * 9. Dezember: Der Verlag Neues Leben als Verlag der FDJ wurde gegründet * 19. Dezember: Eine Verlegerkonferenz in Berlin. Das Hauptreferat hielt Erich Weinert * 23. Dezember: Der Akademie Verlag Berlin als Verlag der Akademie der Wissenschaften zu Berlin wurde gegründet * Dezember: Eine Ausstellung Lausitzer Künstler in Bautzen * Weiter Kunstausstellungen: Personalausstellungen von Heinrich Burkhardt, Hermann Glöckner und Hans Theo Richter siehe auch: *Liste von Kulturschaffenden in der DDR *DDR-Sport *Wissenschaft, Technik und Forschung in der DDR *DDR-Sprachgebrauch *Liste von Schriftstellern der DDR *DDR-Rundfunk, Fernsehen der DDR *DDR-Literatur *Witze der DDR *DDR-Jugendkultur *Tageszeitungen der DDR *Musik der DDR *Liste von Printmedien der DDR Weblinks: *http://www.horst-groschopp.de/Kulturanalysen/Kult.html *http://www.leibi.de/takaoe/83_18.htm *http://www.bpb.de/publikationen/UY8XMA,0,0,Breitenkultur_in_Ostdeutschland.html *http://www.ostbeat.de/Geschichte.htm *http://www.kah-bonn.de/bibliothek/handapparate/ddr.pdf (Bibliographie zur DDR-Kunst) *http://www.kulturation.de/_bilder/pdfs/2005-09-02_enquete_HAASE.pdf *http://www.fdj.de/infoportal/artikel/pdf/annexion.pdf *http://www.zeitstrahl.bildung-lsa.de/texte/leben_bezirken5.htm *http://www.ddr-im-www.de/Berichte/Pracht/Pracht1.htm *http://www.rotfuchs.net/Dok/DDR/DDR01.htm *http://www.verfassungen.de/de/ddr/jugendgesetz74.htm *http://mitglied.lycos.de/ysop2/ *http://www.fh-nb.de/kindheit/ilso/html/pdf/kirchhoefer.pdf *http://www.ddr-im-www.de/Themen/Hauptrahmen_Links.htm (Linksammlung zur öffentlichen und private Kultur in der DDR) *Dokumentationszentrum und Museum zur Alltagskultur in der DDR Kategorie:Kultur (DDR) en:Culture of the German Democratic Republic In der DDR gab es 10.471 allgemeinbildende Schulen (darunter 1150 Mittelschulen und 373 Oberschulen, d.h. EOS), außerdem 307 Fachschulen, 46 Hochschulen (darunter 6 Universitäten), 5 Akademien, 86 Theater, 40 Sinfonieorchester, 11.092 Bibliotheken, 284 Heimat- Kunst- und Naturkundemuseen, 803 Kulturhäuser, 451 Klubhäuser, 6 hauptberufliche Volkskunstensembles und 3078 Kinos (Stand 1957). Die Auftragskunst der DDR und fast sämtliche im Staatsbesitz befindlichen Kunstwerke der DDR wurden kurz vor der Wiedervereinigung vom letzten Kulturminister der DDR Herbert Schirmer aus allen Städten, volkseigenen Betrieben, Schulen, Kulturhäusern, Pionierhäusern, Klubs etc. eingezogen und in die Burg Beeskow gebracht. Es waren 23.000 Werke, bestehend aus 1500 Gemälden, 12.000 Graphiken, 2000 Zeichnungen, aus Fotos, Plakaten, Plastiken, und Gastgeschenken an staatliche Stellen und Betriebe. Seitdem wurden diese Werke vom Kunstarchiv Beeskow verwaltet, das damit regelmäßig Ausstellungen zusammenstellt.